


And It's You That I've been Waiting To Find

by MilkingMegumi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Hybrids, I will put smut as extra bonus chapters?, M/M, Magical Byun Baekhyun, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Misunderstandings, Possessive Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkingMegumi/pseuds/MilkingMegumi
Summary: From Prompt #: O286Dragon shifter Chanyeol has been part of the mafia since he was a kid forced to work as its captain maintaining peace in Seongnam. Content as he is, he won't proudly say he's there because he wanted to especially when he is also forced to fight in tournaments where different shifters from rival gangs are forced to fight for the death. Meanwhile Byun Baekhyun is a newcomer into the city all bright energy."I need you to fuck me" Baekhyun frowns looking at him. Chanyeol is confused about the sudden turn of events."Look. Fucking me would be good for both of us. It's going to help you win matches and also make me be stronger" He adds smiling as he reaches for Chanyeol's hand if he agrees to the terms he just said.And to think Chanyeol's ex was crazy but Byun Baekhyun is weird but he's also cute so he agreed as he shakes his hand to be fuckbuddies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is the first fest I have ever joined. Thank you to the mods for hosting such an amazing fest! Also to the prompter, I am not sure if I did your prompt justice with the pacing and all but I hope you still like it! Thank you to my beta KAME for being so patient . I apologize if some scenes seem random and the transitions suck. I am not a professional writer but I hope you enjoy!  
> Song inspiration: Shine by Years and Years

**-I remember us alone, Waiting for the light to go-**

“I’m going to be training later,” he tells Baekhyun as they share the bathtub together. Baekhyun blushing unsure if it’s because from the heat or because if his back is pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, his arm around his waist trying to pull him close .

“I’ll be working at the shop later anyway” He admits trying to focus on the steam rising and not the hard member pressing on his bottom.

“Do you have a lot of appointments?” He asks lips pressing against Baekhyun’s cheek making him squeak in surprised as he closes his eyes at the sudden affection. He nods body rigid and stiff making Chanyeol laugh at how shy and cute he is. in another sudden movement he wraps his arms under his legs carrying him from the water so he can towel him dry.The redness in Baekhyun’s cheeks doesn’t go away while Chanyeol dries him off gently patting the towel around his legs.

“Yeollie no!” He whines as the shifter plants kisses over his skin. the warmth of his kiss causing goosebumps to appear and his member to harden. You can’t really blame Baekhyun for reacting this way, he was practically a novice when it came to these things a few months ago but with the dragon shifter. He is willing to bare it all and crave for his touch. Chanyeol smirks noticing his erection and continues to kiss all over his legs teasing him enjoying the sweet sounds Baekhyun is making. Taking it further he takes the member in his mouth wanting to pleasure his lover. It doesn’t take much before he is spilling himself in that talented mouth while Chanyeol drinks it all down. His golden eyes looking back at Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is laying on his lap after cooking them some lunch, the shifter scolding him to eat more especially to eat more of the galbi and dumplings he cooked.

“I’m going to get a pudgy stomach!”

“Its fine! I like it when you’re all soft and squishy! It means it’s more fun to hug you!” He grins causing Baekhyun to blush as he stuffs himself with more mandu.

Baekhyun holding his hand carefully caressing the long and thick fingers of the shifter. He wants to bolt out of here because this is too dangerous with how affectionate and sensual this is. They aren’t lovers. Is he in love with Chanyeol? Can he even fall in love with with the shifter especially when their arrangement is purely for business?  
Chanyeol who has his eyes closed frowns when he feels the gentle touches on him ceasing. he rubs his head on Baekhyun’s stomach trying to get him to do more. the action earns a chuckle from him as he resumes his touching now stroking the dragon’s blond locks. He lets out what seems to be a purring sound which Baekhyun has already gotten used to ever since they got into this arrangement.

“Will you be watching my match tonight?” He asks as he drops Baekhyun off in front of his workplace. 

“Sure. Might see some other cool hybrids who might kick your ass” He says eyes flickering to the white pearl tattoo on Chanyeol’s wrist. Something that he drew on him last week, he can feel the energy vibrating from it that will surely enhance Chanyeol’s shifter abilities in the match tonight. Chanyeol pinches his cheek for the comment.

“Of course I will. I am the defending champ after all” Chanyeol says laughing voice all warm and fond as he stares back at him. Not daring to look back at him again, he hastily exits the car and goes in the shop. He can feel his gaze boring holes on his back as Baekhyun puts on his signature black gloves and hood to make himself small.

Jongdae seems to notice his unwillingness to discuss what’s bothering him so he lets him be while Baekhyun busies himself in readying the backroom for tattoo appointments.

Stupid horny dragon shifter. 

_5 months prior_

The best word to describe Baekhyun is that he’s loud. Tremendously loud, if anyone’s asking. Does his mouth not get tired from all the talking, yapping and, screeching? Is he built with a mic inside of him? A mic that is fully charged 24/7 and enhances the volume of his voice? Maybe he’s a robot because there’s no way someone could be spouting this much nonsense right now, much less with that energy.

Too loud! Kyungsoo thinks as he wipes the counter and removes the used cups from the customers before. Baekhyun is still whining on his seat. His brown locks on a messy array, almond eyes narrowed menacingly and a full pout on his lips just to show Kyungsoo that he’s affronted. He’s perfectly resembled an offended puppy who got their toy taken away. No one could dare imagine that a 22-year-old Baekhyun could be so capable of such a displeased attitude.

Kyungsoo had yet to learn this overwhelming character from the lad after meeting him just 3 weeks ago in his little cozy cafe. But after adjusting, he got used to it.

_In a way--sort of._

Baekhyun shamelessly invited himself, annoyed and befriended the café owner, completely disregarding the scolding and smacking for not eating his veggies and supplying himself caffeine almost every minute. Kyungsoo, had yet again, reminded himself once in a while that Baekhyun could be tremendously handful. Kyungsoo unknowingly (without surprise) became Baekhyun’s guardian ever since.

The boy had just moved into Seongnam and did not know anyone. He just wanted a fresh start. That’s the reason he keeps on telling to anyone who would nosy on his life. Perhaps, the fresh start also includes difficulty in scoring a job. Kyungsoo would still wonder oftentimes, would be curious enough to wonder as to how Baekhyun manages to pay for his daily dose of caffeine despite being jobless. He seemed loaded. Kyungsoo is also aware that he receives a phone call every now and then from a certain Hyung. This could be Baekhyun’s way of being independent.

“Kyungsoo! Give me another slice of strawberry cake. Please!” Baekhyun whines instantly making Kyungsoo roll his eyes. “No,” he scolds, a tray filled with empty plates. “You’ll ruin your appetite for dinner. Besides, give chances to other customers!” Baekhyun rests his chin on the counter glancing around the café that has been mostly empty since he came in 2 hours ago. Kyungsoo leaves him on his whining while he goes to the kitchen. Business hasn’t been good. For the past week, Kyungsoo’s customers have always been Baekhyun, an old couple, and a few college students.

At first, Kyungsoo was annoyed with him staying for so long at the cafe. But as time passes, he had found it bearable (and a tad uplifting) because Baekhyun always buys his pastries and would even have dinner there. Kyungsoo soon found himself not complaining about Baekhyun for he had become his main source of income and a guinea pig for his new recipes. Baekhyun’s aegyo tactics are still ignored that he had decided to take his laptop from his bag and do more job applications instead. He moves to a corner which he already claimed as his own. He checks the clock and sees that it's just 5 pm.

His eyes gaze outside through the glass as the sun sets early today. Putting on his headset, he gets to work trying to apply for a job. He promised himself he’d make Junmyeon proud. He wanted to show him how he had grown up and that he doesn’t need to be protected by his Hyung. Speaking of which; he checks his phone and sure enough, a notification about money being wired to his bank account has been made making him frown. Why does he have to baby him so much? He tsks, annoyed as he types a text; knowing too well that Junmyeon won’t be able to read it immediately because he might still be in a meeting this late. He is still surprised that his Hyung managed to find him after a month of leaving home. Baekhyun wasn’t in that much of a tight spot. He had money from the secret gigs he did behind his brother’s back so he was able to afford a bus ticket and a few nights’ worth for a shabby hotel. After a week, however, someone came knocking at his door giving him a key to a new apartment and a letter.

_I want to make sure you’re safe while you have your tantrum. -Junmyeon --_

Honestly, Baekhyun was this close to cursing Junmyeon’s messenger but decided against it (knowing his brother would be aggressive and drag him back so he might as well accept this freedom with restrictions.) 

Baekhyun sighs, frowning at his requests for apprenticeship that still awaits for a reply. His mail a week ago was completely ignored; one of the main reasons why he even came here and now he just feels disheartened. Is he really that untalented that no one would want him? Is he going to forever be dependent to his family?

His thoughts are interrupted as a plate of strawberry cheesecake is placed in front of him. 

“Don’t frown too much Baek. You’ll scare away my customers,” Kyungsoo tells him, turning away to walk back to the register leaving Baekhyun's mouth gaping at the endearing action.

“Nu-uh! My face can attract thousands!” He yells back, grinning. He’s also smiling at the dessert, feeling slightly better. 

_Come on Hyun. Should you really be looking down now with how far we’ve come?_

Fingers quickly typing something on his laptop, he finds something that catches his eye. He sends the address to his phone for him to save later.

Chanyeol growls annoyed for having lost track of the trespassers; he runs down the alley, already losing sight of the suspicious men who have been roaming the territory for the past few weeks. He got the report a few days ago of some coyote shifters sightings in a certain neighborhood. Seeing he isn’t making much progress patrolling on land and he has yet to hear updates from Sehun and Jongin. He decides to change strategy as antler horns start appearing on his head and wings on his back.

As easy as that he is in the air, his dragon eyesight allows him to better scan the streets of Seongnam. He hopes that these intruders are just hormonal teens being teens and not because they have an ulterior motive. Just as soon as he thinks that something catches his eye, white fur shining under the moonlight shows Sehun who has already shifted beside him is Jongin who has his claws out fighting off their main problem of the night.

He quickly flies over to them, his large wings flapping loudly signaling his arrival. The coyote shifters looked up at him frozen in fear at seeing the guardian of Seongnam. landing gracefully he quickly whips them off his feet using his tail and grabbing them on their necks with his claws throwing them to the ground. He lets out a warning growl making them stand down and not fight anymore.

That’s one of the perks of being a dragon shifter, other shifters are scared of seeing such a rare species like him and the power he emanates. The coyotes hung their heads low, some of them shifting back while Jongin tied them up to be interrogated. Most of them are teens proving his hunch right that they are just trying to act out some teenage angst. 

Just another night in Seongnam. He sighs suddenly hearing sirens in the distance.

“Ugh, this week has been so busy,” Sehun whines watching as Chanyeol flies off eyes glowing getting ready to summon some rain to put out the fires.

“Don’t complain Hun. This is what pays for Vivi’s toys and treats.” Jongin reminds the younger as he ruffles his hair. At the mention of his pet. Sehun works diligently sniffing the air searching for other threats. Meanwhile, Jongin rounds the captured shifters to be brought to base and interrogated.

“I need a new pair of shoes, these have blood on them,” Jaejoong orders him once he exits the room. Both Jongin and Sehun can’t help but sigh at having to do more work tonight. Chanyeol has his head down holding out their boss’ coat. 

“Make sure to tape their mouths shut. I’m tired of listening to them whine,” he reminds, leaving the two while Chanyeol follows dutifully. He would think the boss would be in a better mood after all they managed to successfully capture the problem that’s been disturbing them for weeks.

“You should’ve been able to capture all of them,” he starts, voice rumbling coldly once they’re in the boss’ office. He takes a seat while Chanyeol continues to have his head down not daring to look at him unless instructed. He catches a whiff of smoke from a cigarette being lighted. _Fuck is he really that much in a bad mood?_ He squeezes his eyes close, already having an idea of what is going to happen next. Their boss never really did tolerate a half-assed job and as the leader of the squad to have fixed the mission tonight. He should have known better. 

“I want you to know that you can scream if you need to, you can even cry. I want to see how strong that reptilian skin truly is. We both know you can still get hurt,” he taunts as a warning. Chanyeol bites his lip feeling iron spread his mouth. 

\-----

“Look, kid. I keep telling you that I don’t know when the owner will be back,” Jongdae repeats for the nth time that day as he flips through his magazine. Baekhyun frowns at the shop keeper trying to see if the man is lying or not.

After looking through the different businesses in Seongnam, he came across a candle making shop. Seeing the different designs. Baekhyun just had to meet its owner and the one who makes it so grabbing his bag and other materials. He set out for the shop whose name is Tetsuro’s crafts but instead of being greeted by the candle maker, he is met with the employee or officer in charge.

The man has curly dark hair, sharp cheekbones, and mischievous eyes. He also has several piercings on his left ear and his lip making Baekhyun feel all intimidated at the sensual aura coming off him.

“Either you buy something or I throw you out,” He threatens to shoo him off with his hand. Baekhyun frowns wanting to argue and convince him to maybe give the owner’s number because this could finally be the push he needs; looking around the shop filled with different scented candles, knick-knacks, and other household crafts.

The owner is the same as him so he won’t leave until he gets what he wants. See Baekhyun didn’t just come here out of spite or a form of rebellion from his family. Let’s just say that Baekhyun has always been different, his brother even calling him this bright ray of sunshine that brought immense luck to their family. Baekhyun isn’t stupid because as he grew up he knows it has nothing to do with his personality and all because of something else.

So doing something he rarely does, he shoots the man a glare like how Junmyeon does to his employees. Jongdae just looks back all confused because the man looks like an angry puppy which is sort of wrong. How can someone even be adorable?

“What’s your name kid?” Jongdae asks giving up putting his magazine down

“I’m Baekhyun” He introduces loudly. Finally, he is getting somewhere, Jongdae the guy’s name he learns takes out his phone and dials the number. He brings Baekhyun to the back of the shop saying it’s time for his lunch break anyway and there isn’t much business lately.

The back of the shop looks a little cramped with its stock of materials for candle making and different books. Baekhyun tries to hide his excitement as he reads the titles that contain information about sigils and ritual magic. 

“So cool!!!” Baekhyun gushes, overly pleased. He takes out the scones and tiramisu cake that he bought at Kyungsoo’s place to share with Jongdae which the latter happily accepts. Jongdae’s eyes go wide after the first bite and end up devouring them fast. Baekhyun can’t help but giggle because of course, Kyungsoo’s food is good that they could probably be used as tools to achieve peace.

“See? It’s busy. I’ve been emailing and calling the owner for 2 months already. The only reason why I haven’t quit is he still continues to drop money in my bank account.” Jongdae explains as he licks the remaining icing off his fork. Baekhyun is no longer listening, eyes glued to the table filled with needles, sketches and some ink.

“He also did some tattooing as a side gig,” Jongdae adds while watching Baekhyun carefully as his hand brushes among the items. A gentle wave of energy is released from it and runs through Baekhyun’s fingertips. He can’t help but sigh at the warm energy filling him. 

The owner is definitely a high-end blessing inducer making candles, sigils, and doing tattoos as a way of transferring and gaining energy. Baekhyun can’t wait to meet him, he’d definitely be able to learn so much.

“Dude for the last time no. I can’t hire you!” Jongdae argues trying to pull his arm away. How can such a tiny thing also be this strong? The fuck? After their initial meeting, Baekhyun has returned for the rest of the week asking to see the other stuff at the back. Really Jongdae shouldn’t be that trusting but he was because Baekhyun would always bring him pastries and buy stuff from the store. 

He really isn’t much of a weirdo like his boss but whenever Baekhyun visited, other customers started to come in boosting up sales. Jongdae can only be confused but didn’t dwell into thinking about it too much because business was bad and he wasn’t about to turn away a gift in the mouth. 

Baekhyun is undeterred looking back at him “Uh you know just email him. You don’t need to worry about my salary. So long as I don’t go hungry or homeless plus you can allow me to do the tattoos for you!” 

Jongdae looks at him like he has grown a second head while Baekhyun looks all enthusiastic completely clueless about how things aren’t just that simple. He’s thinking of grabbing the pepper spray from under the desk to get rid of him but then remembers the taste of the pastries brought a while ago. How he is friends with the owner if his friend heard how he pepper-sprayed Baekhyun. He doubts he would be allowed to buy pastries from him.

He also thinks how this could boost business up because he remembers how his boss was packed with appointments just for tattoos. He should really be wary with how easily he caves into Baekhyun’s demands but thinks better of it since whenever Jongdae gets swamped with customers, Baekhyun is there to help and says useful information about the products and he did it without being paid. He just wanted to see his weird owner’s boring stuff. 

_Days later_

“Baekhyun get off me!” Jongdae whines because if Baekhyun thinks he can get away with whining using his loud voice well he is about to meet his perfect match. He is about to yell again when the bell of the door rings signaling a customer. Baekhyun is quick to pull away ready to entertain customers even though he isn’t formally hired yet.

He just finds it enjoyable to see people happy with their purchases especially crafts and things like these. His eyes light up and grins all bright at the customer but finds himself being tugged behind Jongdae with a strength he never knew the man had. 

Jongdae shields Baekhyun with his body not wanting the man in front of him to look at him.

“What are you doing here Jae?” He spits making Baekhyun nervous because he is seeing this side of Jongdae he never knew existed.

The man named Jae smirks back at Jongdae, he reminds him of the men who are business partners with his brother. Ones that exude power and authority but aren’t afraid to use manipulation to get what they want. He understands where Jongdae is coming from with how he is acting. The guy is bad news

“That’s no way to treat people who protect you Chen,” Jaejoong says moving closer height imposing as he towers over the two. Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s t-shirt from behind seeing two other men who are with Jaejoong, the men who seem to be in their 20’s and look like they could be models. Dangerous models that is.

“I don’t need your protection plus didn’t my owner already paid for that _protection,” Jongdae sneers moving forward to come face to face with the mafia boss._

_“Sehun and Kai can confirm our payment right boys?” He asks the two who are just standing by the door. Both don’t give him a response, their heads all bowed like they didn’t hear anything_

“Well, the payment increased especially since you clearly have a newbie here. What’s your name kid?” Jaejoong asks eyes focused on Baekhyun. He doesn’t like the way he is smiling at him, he feels like he is getting dirty the longer the man stares. Luckily Jongdae steps forward to block Baekhyun from his view.

“Well, we can add it next time plus shouldn’t Chanyeol be the one collecting money?” Jongdae frowns wondering why the leader of the SKY unit isn’t here and why their sleazy boss is the one doing the collection duties. He really hates how he has to be the one to be facing the man especially when his boss isn’t here and now also that Baekhyun is here.

“Chanyeol is busy being lazy as usual,” Jaejoong smirks, eyeing the boy from the corner of his eye, arm wrapping around Jongdae’s waist. He can see Sehun’s mouth curling into a snarl at how the boss is holding the shop employee. “Don’t look for people who aren’t here, My Chennie”

Jongdae frowns in disgust at the nickname, fists clenching he knows he has no choice. He shoots a look towards Sehun, a comforting smile before taking a deep breath. Hand laying on Jaejoong’s

chest, he looks up at him through his long eyelashes. The mafia boss smiles hand cupping Jongdae’s face, it takes everything inside of him to not pull away. He opts to close his eyes thinking it’s Sehun touching him instead.

Baekhyun is watching this as he moved behind the register. It doesn’t take a genius to understand what is going on because of course, a city like Seongnam has a mafia presence (judging the two boys from behind.) They’re shifters, a wolf, and a bear to be exact. Things could get bad fast and Baekhyun is thinking if he should activate one of the protections sigils, he saw the shop has to turn them away or maybe change the air in the shop.

Baekhyun removes the charm covering the tattoo on his hand allowing a change in the air surrounding them hoping it would work. Jaejoong’s eyes seem to glaze, removing his hand from Chen’s face before shaking his head.

“I just came here to say hi and I love that you responded so sweetly,” Jaejoong says moving away “Unfortunately I have other businesses to attend to.”

Jongdae, Sehun, and Kai look shocked at the mafia boss and his sudden change in behavior. Turning his back from him, he gives a final nod to Jongdae saying he’ll try to visit him more. Sehun shoots him a worried look before leaving and following his boss out the door.

“What the fuck was that?!” Jongdae yells shocked. 

_I remember us alone waiting for the light to go_

Chanyeol feels sore after weeks of rest consciousness seeping in when he hears the door to his small cage being opened. They really like punishing him that would make it disadvantageous and painful for his huge size. He was expecting Sehun or Jongin to be the one to release him. He was not expecting him of all people. Luhan in his crisp blue suit he removes his sunglasses looking down disappointedly at Chanyeol. Once upon a time, those blue eyes looked at him in adoration but now they just look disgusted seeing how far Chanyeol has come especially for his breed. 

“You haven’t been healing as fast as you should.” He comments placing a bottle of water in front of him. Chanyeol doesn’t really feel cold or more specifically he is incapable of his body temperature going up but right now he feels so cold he is basically shivering and not because he is shirtless. He weakly stands up removing the chains on his ankles that have left a considerable wound that would probably scar later on.

Jaejoong didn’t hold back at all when he used all those iron at him. He’s starting to think the man does it as a form of enjoyment to see how sturdy Chanyeol’s dragon shifter’s durability is. He exits the cage not wanting to be in the same space as Luhan. Plus he badly needs a shower, his body is covered with dirt, blood, and sweat.

Luckily there weren’t a lot of people in the showers when he came in since it was early morning meaning not a lot of mafia members would be at headquarters. Most would be patrolling the neighborhood they are assigned in, he just hopes Sehun and Jongin were doing a good job in his absence. 

“You know this is your fault Chanyeol,” Luhan says outside the stall where he is in. he closes his eyes putting his head under the water hoping to tune out his voice. 

“How many times have I told you not get into his bad graces?”

“You know Jaejoong strives for perfection.”

“I won’t have you waste the 8 years we worked so hard for.” 

“It’s like you don’t care about us being together!” He yells louder over the sound of the shower. The door to the stall is ripped from its hinges Chanyeol coming out wet and naked. His hands shifted to claws, his eyes angry as they glare at Luhan.

“You need to stop talking,” he growls out walking towards him, Luhan backs away until his back hits the wall being cornered by the dragon shifter as he looks down at him eyes murderous. 

“I am just looking out for you Yeollie,” he answers looking at him with fake sweetness filling his eyes. Chanyeol would have once easily fallen for those eyes as he used to when they were kids but after joining the mafia. He has lost his naivety and had learned to better discern people’s motives especially his former friend’s.

“If you were looking out for me. You wouldn’t have given Jaejoong my pearl” Chanyeol accused grabbing Luhan’s wrist squeezing it enough to hurt but not enough for it to break. 

“I needed him to trust me” Luhan cries, his deer features appearing. Chanyeol knows him well enough that this is just another of Luhan’s tricks to get people under his control by using his looks, especially how pretty deer shifters are. 

“No Lu. You wanted power so you used my pearl as a bargaining chip,” he growls pinning both his hands above his head. “You thought you could manipulate everyone now look where it got you.”

“I was doing it for us!” Luhan says, cutting him off

“It would have worked out! He was supposed to be in the palm of my hands. I was going to be his favorite.” He adds frustration sinking in. Memories of having to survive in the harsh streets of Seongnam flashing in his head having to defend himself from other shifters and humans as they picked on him. He never wanted to experience that again refusing to be the victim and the one who always got hurt.

“You mean you fell in love,” Chanyeol clarifies shaking his head as he releases him. Luhan slumps to the floor angry tears running down his face. He doesn’t understand how far they have fallen and he isn’t sure if he should still feel pity for that matter. He should be more hurt about it but after seeing Luhan cling to Jaejoong once they’ve managed to become members. How the man just allowed himself to be kissed and touched so affectionately. 

“You were supposed to be my mate Lu but you fell in love with another man.” 

“You know he has his sights on a new guy right?”

Luhan shakes his head a pained whine in his throat because he didn’t. He’s too good to have feelings of love yet when Jaejoong stopped allowing him to touch him. The mafia boss sending him away for out of country missions and refusing to be in the same room as him like he is some piece of dirt makes Luhan so mad. Now hearing that he has moved on to a new whore makes his blood boil.

“That’s a lie.” Luhan hisses as Chanyeol wraps a towel around himself before walking away

“I mean you can check if you can still make his dick hard.”

After his encounter with Luhan, he called Sehun to pick him up so he can check the area he’s assigned to. Even if Chanyeol has been in the mafia unwillingly that doesn’t mean he needs to do a crappy job especially when it comes to protecting its citizens. 

The both of them are in a car patrolling one of the neighborhood of Seongnam well more specifically where Sehun’s crush works at. Chanyeol hums quietly thinking if his outburst was way over the top. Really Chanyeol has no business to say that but can you blame him. After everything he’s done for Luhan, looking out for him as they were both street orphans. They only had each other. Chanyeol being a fool who thought he was more than enough for him. See dragon shifters own a pearl that is the source of their power and he blindly entrusted his to Luhan’s .

“I can’t believe you finally stood up to Luhan hyung,” Sehun says breaking the silence as Chanyeol stares outside the car window focused on the passing buildings as they drive around. 

“I just hope the boss makes him leave again,” Chanyeol answers back closing his eyes still exhausted from the week of suffering he endured. 

“I think Luhan or the intruders aren’t our biggest concern right now hyung.”

“It’s more on: can the Seongnam guardian deity be ready for the games.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at that because how the heck could he forget about something so important. That this is a bigger matter of life and death for him and his unit.

He did have a hunch that with the intruders they caught a few weeks ago have ulterior motives. Every year to prevent unnecessary wars between mafia gangs. They developed a way to fix territorial disputes peacefully and that’s by holding a fighting tournament between the strongest fighters of its groups. Though it didn’t really erase minor disputes and clashes but it did provide a stop from an all-out war. 

Most of the strongest fighters of each mafia gang are shifters. For three years straight their mafia has emerged the winner which led to them earning most of the territory in Seongnam. Most of those wins are credited to have been won by Chanyeol.

He wonders if he can convince the boss to lend him his pearl just to boost his health. After more wins he gets the more the mafia would expand. Although he guesses the reason why the boss is so wary is that he might use that power boost to kill him. He isn’t wrong though because he would definitely pull his heart out

“You know I can always replace you in the main matches hyung. I’ve been training hard for it.” 

“Don’t be silly Hunnie. You’d get killed by the leopard hybrid from the Gwangjin district. Not to mention the other bigger hybrids from the other districts.”

The games and fights get tougher every year especially since even rich businessmen come in watch these and they even offer prize money. So the stakes are always high and it leaves a lot of injured shifters so while some aren't lucky enough to even fight another day with how brutal they can be. 

The tournament starts 20 days from now and he really wants to punch his boss for being so careless in injuring him. He glares at Sehun for even suggesting to ask Luhan for help. They go and grab some dinner, Kai was unable to join because he had to guard a food festival being held in a certain neighborhood. However both of them know that he is only there because his crush is selling at one of the stalls. Chanyeol Didn't see any need to join him an wanted to just focus the remaining hours of the night eating and relaxing. 

They dine in at the barbecue restaurant ordering tons of meat and veggies. Sehun didn't put up any argument as he worked on the grill letting his hyung relax. the restaurant was busy and filled with people, the smell of cooked meat wafting into the air. Chanyeol hungrily scarf down his food wrapping the meat in lettuce while Sehun orders more drinks and also an additional bowl of cold noodles. 

His tummy hasn't felt this good for a long long time since both of them have to be in good shape. He guesses that he needs to start a stricter diet by tomorrow and also spend more time in the gym which means less patrols for him because in no way will he allow his subordinates two replace him in those matches especially against stronger shifters. Ordering another plate of beef ribs they get distracted when Sehun’s nose suddenly perking up looking at the new customers coming in. Chanyeol Follows his gaze And couldn't help but glare at the shifters that just came in and they really just had to be Lions. 

He recognizes them from another mafia gang from another district who they usually work with but he can't help but still be on guard. Sehun shoots him a look trying to calm him down 'cause after all no fights must happen especially in public establishments after all what good is it in destroying territory and businesses that would earn you money . The Lions seem to have noticed them as well giving them a grin and sitting themselves to another table.

Sehun Ask him if he is full already so that he can pay the bill and find another place to have their desserts . He nods his agreement calling for the waiter and giving his credit card. he's the first one to stand up and exit the establishment not bothering to look back at the Lions who are watching his every move. 

_Don't you feel that hunger? I've got, so many secrets to show_

“Omg I love this so much!!!” The girl squeals wrapping her arms around Baekhyun’s neck laughing softly enjoying her happiness at a job well done. After reminding her about to care for the tattoo, she thanks him again and proceeds to hand Jongdae the payment for it. 

As agreed by both of them, they allowed tattoo appointments to start again but unlike his previous owner where he didn’t advertise much. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae opened an Instagram page for their shop uploading Baekhyun’s sketches and scheduling clients. 

Baekhyun goes to his laptop checking the likes and comments of his posts smiling at the feedback. Jongdae’s job is more on the business side because Baekhyun was never really good at money matters something Junmyeon excelled at. He should probably call him soon informing how much he has adjusted the past week and that he doesn’t need any more cash deposits if possible because business has been booming for the shop.

The only downside is Jongdae’s owner still has yet to answer emails like won’t he be excited knowing there’s someone like him here right now? Especially with how rare people like him with this ability are. 

“Baekkie. I’m just going to go down the street to buy us dinner.” Jongdae announces grabbing his jacket. The two of them skipped lunch due to how busy today was so they might as well eat some food before closing and going home.

“Uh okay hyung. I’ll have some jjamppong, the non-spicy one!” He yells back as the man nods grabbing his keys and umbrella because it looks like it’s about to rain. Baekhyun scratches his hands that have begun to lightly glow, his small tattoo of the sun showing on his pointer finger. He sighs getting to work as rain began to pour down, he grabs the flower pots in front of the shop moving them as they collect the first drops of rain. Jongdae was confused to why he suddenly arrived one day bringing flowers and decorating the front of the store. He reasoned it makes the shop look more friendly

Smiling down at the flowers, He can feel their happiness, their energy connecting with his. Next he grabs his specialized chalk one that is not visible to human eyes unless put directly in special light. His hand glowing showing how concentrated and relaxed he is, power flows from his fingertips as he draws a sigil at the door to protect his workplace and those who enter it. He decides to also add a special one that anyone who enters will not carry any bad energy that they will be rejuvenated upon entering. He does not want a repeat of those mafia boys entering the store again.

Thankfully the creepy old guy never came back and it was only Sehun, a wolf hybrid who came back checking up on Jongdae. Baekhyun stopped himself from making remarks about the energy he felt between the two because Jongdae can be scary at times. 

He hums a song while working and cleaning the store waiting for Jongdae to return with their food. He evaluates his day and the female client a while ago was his 7th client for the week all of them enjoying his designs. The biggest one he did was someone requesting for a shoulder tattoo. That one took quite a lot of energy from and him and he really needs to replenish soon. 

He should ask Jongdae about the clubs here for him to be surrounded by so many people at once. it’ll be easy for him to re-energize in one go. It’s not that Baekhyun is a party animal or something, despite his friendly personality and touchiness. He is only ever like that to people who he can trust but due to his ability, it requires him to capture and release energy.

He grabs some cat treats from the cabinet at the back to head out the door to feed the cat who he calls Eri, a chubby calico who Jongdae himself cares for. He’s thinking of also buying the cat its own house to better protect it from the rain since it’s so stubborn to just stay inside. Opening the door outside to the dark alley, he calls for the said calico. Eyes scanning the dark alley hoping to see the chubby feline. He steps out waiting to be greeted by their friendly meows. Instead what greets him is a body lying on the ground. The rain pouring down manages to cover the volume of his scream at the sight. 

“Oh fuck is he dead???” He asks out loud, his body shaking. He thought he was just going to have a peaceful night of partying. He approaches the body carefully trying to avoid looking what obviously isn’t a puddle of rainwater underneath the man. The man is lying face down, his clothes torn up bad and oh frick is that a tail? also is that steam coming from his body?

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at the smell of burned flesh deciding to stop being such a wimp comes closer. He flips the man on his back despite how heavy he is, he probably should work out to get rid of his twiggy arms.

“Ugh you’re so heavy,” Baekhyun mumbles noting how the man isn’t dead because his body is all warm, too warm even despite the cold rain coming down to cool him off. He scans the person’s body trying to take note of his injuries, the darkness making it too difficult for him to see properly. frustrated he places his hands around the person’s waist as a way to drag and carry him inside.

“Please don’t be dead!” He gasps laying him down on the makeshift table bed for his clients. Getting a good look on the man he realizes he is a shifter which explains his tail and the power coming off from him. The man/shifter lying on the table has an injury on his stomach, a bad wound from the looks of it. Baekhyun can see how his regenerative abilities seem to be slowing it but at a slower speed. Worried he grabs his tools and ink, he isn’t at full capacity right now but he has enough energy to make a healing tattoo to help with his recovery. 

Baekhyun is at awe because this kind of shifter is rare. Also maybe excited because it’s his first time tattooing one, he just hopes Mr. dragon won’t be mad for doing this because this is to save his life. 

Jongdae should have known better leaving Baekhyun alone. Cause even if the kid has proven himself capable and been a good luck for the business. He is still immature and naïve at times but he didn’t realize how he can attract trouble. He just arrived bringing in some jjamppong, mandu and even sneaked in some tteokgalbi. So coming in the shop he expects Baekhyun to be waiting for him expectantly like a puppy.

He did not expect to see him at the back tattooing one of the highest captains of the JYJ mafia. He really does not like any of them coming in even though Chanyeol is one of the bearable members however he doesn’t want any more mafia people coming in.

“Baekhyun! I don’t think he wants an impromptu tattoo appointment by crashing in the store!” He yells but Baekhyun ignores him continuing to draw on the shifter’s arm. He had to put more effort and magic in doing it to make the mark last because the shifter’s skin isn’t allowing it to stick.

“I just made a tattoo to help him heal faster,” he argues satisfied at the tattoo he left on his arm.

“He’s a dragon! He doesn’t need any more reason to become stronger!”

“He wasn’t healing right! something was wrong with him!”

“Baek. He could kill us!”

“Why?? I did such a good job? Look at how detailed the tattoo is.” 

“UGH I will fix this! Go home!”

“But I want to see how he’ll look like seeing it. Its already doing its work with his wound!”

Jongdae tsks pushing Baekhyun out the shop. He needs to call Sehun to fetch his leader and treat the dragon’s wounds.

Later Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief at how careless he was for allowing himself to be ambushed like that. Still he was able to fight all three of them off breaking bones however they were still able to scratch a deep wound on him. He was able to fly away and doesn’t remember much before everything blacked out. 

He just woke up in his own apartment, Sehun probably the one to have brought him here. Also even cleaning him up, it feels like he didn’t even got into a fight last night. Texting Sehun to thank him for cleaning and bringing him home. He just hopes news of the fight doesn’t reach Jaejoong because he can just handle everything properly and he doesn't need to be punished again after just getting out of the prison. Although he has to admit, he doesn't feel that sore.

Junmyeon brings the cup of coffee to his lips sipping slowly in a café in Seoul. This is where Baekhyun has asked to meet him. He hasn’t seen his brother in 2 months since leaving their house, rarely does he ever get mad because it’s his belief being calm is the best way to assess problems but learning that his brother was not fetched from the studio because he was missing. He has never yelled as much as he did during that time.

Seriously what came inside his brother's mind to decide to run away miles away from him. Was he not a good brother did he not provide him enough? Well if his brother thinks that he could just run away from home just like that then he has completely underestimated him . So now after two months he finally gets to know how his brother has been and hopefully convince him to come back home.

Speaking of which he sees Baekhyun come in wearing the usual white top and ripped jeans.

“HYUNGGG IT’S BEEN SO LONG!” He shouts uncaring if the other customers are looking at how loud he is being . He runs towards his brother wrapping his arms around him even though he doesn't return the hug. The faintest of smiles can be seen on his older brother's face. His brother continues to squeal and smile up at him very excited and happy to see him all over again. The other people are now looking at the both of them confused as to this cold man hanging out with a very loud one. Junmyeon Shoots them a threatening look to shut them up he's always used to getting the judgmental stares from other people whenever him and Baekhyun go out.

“so when are you coming back “ Junmyeon doesn't waste any more time with talking calmly. his brother pouts at him as he checks the menu scanning the food not wanting to answer his brothers questions immediately hoping that by ignoring him he’ll realize that Baekhyun is not coming anytime soon.

“How are you and Yixing?”

he tries to change the topic by asking instead about his brother's fiancé. Junmyeon Nods and takes another sip of his coffee knowing full well the strategy that his brother is trying to do too discourage him from asking him to come back home but if anything. Both of them are equally stubborn and they will not stop until they get what they want and right now he wants his brother home.

“Busy with work. He has a lot of meetings with important people.”

“Ohhhh.” Baekhyun hums chin resting on his hand smiling teasingly at his brother “Does it mean you’re going to be a bigshot husband soon??”

“Don’t be silly. How could you think that I’d be satisfied being a trophy husband,” Junmyeon scoffs making Baekhyun laugh because of course his hyung won’t settle for anything else. He is after all one of the most powerful CEOs in the country. But he is also one of the unsociable ones which is why Baekhyun wants to make him proud.

Their food arrives and he is grateful because that’s their focus for the next few minutes while they exchange idle talk asking his brother how Mongryeong, his corgi is. while Junmyeon telling him to not keep on dying his hair to protect his scalp. Baekhyun is sporting red hair making him stand out more than usual. Their relatives will have a fit if they found out how he looks now but Junmyeon doesn’t care and he made sure that Baekhyun shouldn’t care about others and just focus on his own

“Baek. Stop scarfing down so much sweets!”

“Why not???”

“You are going to get sick plus you should develop better eating habits since you’re now away from me.”

“At least I remember to eat 3 times a day!”

“I’m older so it’s harder for me to lose weight,” Junmyeon argues affronted at being scolded at

“Tsk. Yixing would still worship you well and make you scream.”

“KIM BAEKHYUN!” Junmyeon hisses hearing such lewdness from his mouth. After getting the check for their meal which Baekhyun valiantly fought for because he wants to spend his own money. The waiter didn’t even bother giving him a second glance after seeing the cold glare from his brother.

Seriously his brother might not be a gifted but he sure acts like one with the way he can boss people around with the smallest of actions. he puts his arm around his shoulder as they exit the restaurant, people still looking at the two beautiful siblings.

Yixing calls Junmyeon an hour later after he dropped Baekhyun off at the bus stop despite his insistence he can have a car drive him back to his place. Baekhyun just frowned arguing how he has gone a month of doing that already.

“So how was it? is our baby fine???” Yixing immediately asks because after the whole fiasco of Baekhyun’s disappearance. Yixing flew back with his private jet not bothering to attend the scheduled private dinner with the mayor of Shanghai.

He doesn't really understand why Baekhyun insists on finding a mentor so far away from their home when Junmyeon and Yixing with all their money and connections could just have then come to their house for them to personally tutor Baekhyun. does he not realize how dangerous the world is and what they would do to exploit his powers? He's not going to admit it but he actually has some people monitoring him in that new city he is. Already aware that he has started to work at a particular shop and it's offering tattoo services.

Junmyeon had thought that maybe he would get over it when he allowed him to do those secret side gigs of his wherein he would go to those random parties held by his classmates and they would ask him to show off. He had to hold his tongue a while ago not wanting his brother to know about it because he would want it to be kept a secret because if he finds out then surely he's going to find more ways to rebel against him and it might be harder and difficult for him to get him back home heck his brother might even hate him. That is just one of his biggest fears which is losing his brother. 

Sehun loves teasing Chanyeol about how rigid and stiff he is. How he doesn’t seem to know how to have fun and take things too seriously. He would always joke around with him trying to get a reaction but Chanyeol would just shrug it off and reprimand him coldly.

However seeing him in the ring cold Chanyeol is gone and in its place is passionate Park Loey. The python shifter in front of him is hissing angrily. Blood dripping from his left eye where Chanyeol slashed it with his claws, his expression blank not giving enough time for the other to move while he grabs his tail pulling him and slamming him at the cage door. The crowd was so speechless not knowing if they should scream in excitement and horror. 

Sehun won’t forget the look on his boss’ face though. The usual smirk gone seeing how aggressive Chanyeol has been the past few fights quickly dominating the tournament as the top dog. The bets placed on him are so high he thinks that just maybe he is going to be allowed to buy a favor from Jaejoong.

Chanyeol lets out a wild roar egging on the next opponents to come in, his instincts running on pure adrenaline. He hasn’t felt this good for such a long time and he doesn’t think he’d want it to end too soon.

He doesn’t bother waiting for the reward money or getting the trophy. He allows his boss and Luhan to go collect it and hog the spotlight. He’s too much in a good mood to let it be ruined by them in fact he doesn’t really remember feeling all unpleasant lately. Jongin commenting how he has a certain glow to him in fact it’s like he has his pearl all over again with how strong and jumpy he is.

Sehun loves teasing Chanyeol about how rigid and stiff he is. How he doesn’t seem to know how to have fun and take things too seriously. He would always joke around with him trying to get a reaction but Chanyeol would just shrug it off and reprimand him coldly.

However seeing him in the ring cold Chanyeol is gone and in its place is passionate Park Loey. The python shifter in front of him is hissing angrily. Blood dripping from his left eye where Chanyeol slashed it with his claws, his expression blank not giving enough time for the other to move while he grabs his tail pulling him and slamming him at the cage door. The crowd was so speechless not knowing if they should scream in excitement and horror.

Sehun won’t forget the look on his boss’ face though. The usual smirk gone seeing how aggressive Chanyeol has been the past few fights quickly dominating the tournament as the top dog. The bets placed on him are so high he thinks that just maybe he is going to be allowed to buy a favor from Jaejoong.

Chanyeol lets out a wild roar egging on the next opponents to come in, his instincts running on pure adrenaline. He hasn’t felt this good for such a long time and he doesn’t think he’d want it to end too soon.

He doesn’t bother waiting for the reward money or getting the trophy. He allows his boss and Luhan to go collect it and hog the spotlight. He’s too much in a good mood to let it be ruined by them in fact he doesn’t really remember feeling all unpleasant lately. Jongin commenting how he has a certain glow to him in fact it’s like he has his pearl all over again with how strong and jumpy he is.

Sehun quickly follows him over to a club where he’s likely to lose that energy. Specifically his way of losing it is to hook up with somebody. He needs to keep an eye out or else he’d be suffering from it later on.

Meanwhile in another part of town Baekhyun is begging Jongdae to already bring him to a club as he is all drained. If he doesn’t get a full tank soon. He would not be able to accomplish or book anymore tattoo appointments. So after work and getting changed to leather pants and some ripped jeans while also applying eyeshadow and eyeliner. They go to a club where Jongdae frequents, the bouncer knowing him well enough to let him in.

_When I saw you on that stage, I shiver with the look you gave_

Chanyeol shouldn’t really be focused on the boy because analyzing his petite features, tiny waist and bright smile. It reminds him of another male he has worked very hard to forget yet glancing at the way he smiles. The boy has a smile like spring days and iced cake and sweet tea, lips curling up in a unique way. His eyes crinkling as he laughs and giggles dancing with some random stranger. He orders another drink from the bartender ignoring the texts and calls from Sehun and Jongin.

His eyes focus again on the kid dancing under the bright dance lights. A tiger hybrid plastered behind him his hands on his waist. He watches for a few more moments completely captivated by the way he moves his hips, he then decides to impatiently glide over walking to the dance floor. The others moving away to allow him space while the others flash their pretty eyes at him but he isn’t interested with them. He already locked on his target since last night.

The boy is still oblivious to him his eyes closed body completely drowned into the music while the tiger hybrid looks at him gawking before running away. Typical behavior and reaction from everyone who sees him, the boy seems to have noticed the absence of hands on his hips. He opens his eyes and Chanyeol can’t help but be at awe at how brown they are.

“Uhmmm Hello!” The boy says nervous at the tall blonde man in front of him. He now understands why the handsome tiger shifter scurried away. It’s because the mafia captain is here in front of him. He was only supposed to have fun so now why is he here with so much trouble like?

“Hello chibi,” he smiles at the cute boy who chokes on air at the nickname.

“I’m not a chibi, Chanyeol!” he frowns quickly closing his mouth at what he just said. Did he really forget all the warnings Jongdae gave him?

“And how might you know my name hmm? I don’t think we’ve ever met because I know everyone here,” he hums curious. Baekhyun licks his lips, throat suddenly tight, and feels his cheeks heat up unexpectedly. 

“Jongdae told me about you,” he answers blushing watching the man’s reactions. His eyes widening at the mention of the name but he quickly composes himself. However for Baekhyun, His fight or flight instincts kicking in and right now he chooses to fly moving away from Chanyeol heading to the bar to grab a drink but Chanyeol grabs his wrist pulling him close to him. his hot breath fanning on Baekhyun’s cheek. He feels like he could just melt in this man’s arms. 

“Tell me your name,” he whispers, his eyes have turned golden. A growl is reverberating through his body. his adrenaline from the previous match is still going strong and right now his body wants the boy in front of him. there’s just something about him that makes Chanyeol all bold and brave in pursuing this boy. usually he doesn’t really care if he gets ignored.

“I’m Baekhyun,” he answers nervous fidgeting with his hands.

“Do you want to get out of here Baekhyun?” He asks in a gentle voice making Baekhyun nod his head all trusting towards this man. He just knows Junmyeon and Jongdae will kill him if they find out yet there’s a voice inside his head that tells him he could drown in this person’s warmth forever so he says yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean he can't be falling in love with me right? Aren't we just using each other? 
> 
> Chanyeol thinks watching as the man that has been the cause of his sleepless nights exit his shop along with another shifter. He doesn't like the way his arm is around Baekhyun's waist. Could he not smell his scent on him?

Baekhyun woke up slowly with a groan, body feeling so pliant, the kind of getting up that only ever happened after a perfect night's sleep, or from an incredible energy exchange, he must have synced or absorb from a really positive or amazing person for him to feel this rejuvenated. 

Baekhyun groans, rollsover on his side and burrowed deeper in the cotton blanket that was pulled up to his chin. The mattress molded around his body like a cocoon making him feel so warm and protected. Junmyeon always pointed out how much Baekhyun is a big sucker for anything that gives him warmth from blankets, fireplaces and hugs. He can feel his eyes drooping back to sleep but remembers he has work today. Maybe he should call Jongdae and tell him he would come later in the day

Brows pushing together, he opens his eyes, blinking into the curtain-clad window next to him, its soft grey hues glowing and gently bumping against the windowsill in the breeze. Annoyed at himself for not shutting his thick curtains to shut the sunlight. Wait a fucking minute…. Since when did he own thin curtains?? Also in his sleepiness he fails to notice how his sheets aren’t the usual vanilla scent but a earthy scent like peony? Whose cologne is this?

Why can’t he remember anything? Oh fuck he just noticed but his ass hurts bad. He wasn’t that drunk to have went home with a stranger and not have went home.

“Hyung will kill me!” he whimpers eyes tearing overwhelmed because how could this have happened? He had a one night stand! Sure intimacy gets the energy exchange stronger but the most he did to people he did it with was a hand job or a blowjob. Rarely does he ever go all the way.

_Oh fuck this must be why I’m so full and can’t remember a thing. I had sex! The sex was probably that amazing to get me drunk._

He hears someone was running the shower, and Baekhyun tries hard not to groan his eyes widening taking in his surroundings. A huge bedroom with black walls and hippy decorations, he wonders if he could sneak out without drawing the owner of the unit’s attention. He tries to find the clothes that he had most probably thrown around the bedroom before falling into bed with the sex god in the shower. He had to get dressed fast and definitely make sure Junmyeon not know about this. he wraps the blanket around himself worried where his clothes might be as he stands up still sore and with a limp. Is he about to embark in a walk of shame? Maybe he should grab the clothes of the sex god that did this to him. He’s about to open what looks to be a closet or maybe another door that leads to another room? Seriously how big is this suite and how rich is this guy.

He was about to push the door open when the door to the bathroom opens revealing the sex god he slept with last night and holy shit. The guy emerges all fresh and clean, towel wrapped along his hips and he can see the outline of the THING that wrecked him last night, water droplets pouring down his chest, muscles and neck that Baekhyun wants to lick off but that wouldn’t be hygienic. He is letting off a strong aura, sharp dark eyes staring at Baekhyun as he wraps another towel around his neck.

Oh shoot. Baekhyun thinks recognizing that face. I had sex with one of the dangerous mafia captains who just happened to be a hybrid.

“I was just about to leave!” Baekhyun squeaks nervously eyes avoiding Chanyeol’s looking around for his clothes.

"Leave?” his deep voice asks that brings shivers down Baekhyun’s body as he brings his eyes up to meet his again scared that he has offended him. He moves closer to Baekhyun who backs away until he hits the wall. From this close proximity he can feel the incredible warmth coming from him. The water that was trickling teasingly down his muscles suddenly evaporating making him blush.

"Wow," Baekhyun said, slightly breathless. Silently he congratulated himself for a job well done last night. He shakes his head trying to focus because this is the most dangerous hybrid he could have come across in this city.

“There will be no leaving Byun Baekhyun. We came into an agreement last night” he says walking away from him. Baekhyun’s eyes now glued on his muscled back going down his waist. He can’t believe he really tapped this muscled flat ass.

Chanyeol already looked good with clothes but without them he was really a walking sex god that will be the cause of all his wet dreams.

“Agreement?” He stutters, flabbergasted, concentrating on what he had just said. Did he just sold his soul or body to this man? Not that he’d mind.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. His really nice dark eyes as he finishes drying up his hair. He glances at Baekhyun noting his nakedness and the red marks littering his neck. He sure went feral on the boy marking and sucking on that soft skin to get him to make the sweetest of sounds. Even he was surprised with his possessive behavior, usually it was just one round of sex with his one night stands. Them being on their hands and knees then after he'd send them away. Suddenly he wonders if he’s slept well enough for him to go another round with him. He’ll even cook him some pancakes as a reward if possible

Baekhyun gulps scared at the hungry look at him because that’s the same look Yixing and Junmyeon have before they lock themselves in their rooms. He wraps the blanket tighter around him enjoying the warmth and scent of it. He looks around the studio giving Chanyeol time to change and was greeted by tasteful, minimalist style in whites and greys and blacks, and an impressive lack of clutter. There’s even a mini bar and a well-stocked kitchen.

"I have a free day today," Chanyeol rumbles, he comes in just wearing a simple sweat shirt and some shorts very different from his suit last night. Baekhyun can only imagine how that sounded to him last night. Memories of it flashing in his head how he begged for him. “And I know you do too.”

Baekhyun blinks staring back at the hybrid who just smirks at him from where he is sitting at the sofa.

“You do remember last night, right?” He asks raising his eyebrow at Baekhyun who just tilts his head like a confused puppy. Who allowed him to be this cute? He might just devour him all over again. Baekhyun bites his lip nervously wondering what kind of shit he got himself into. It doesn’t help that the hybrid is smiling all adoringly and warmly up at him.

“You’ve bonded with me. Made me your personal energy source,” he tells him pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to show off the arrow tattoo he made a few weeks ago. “In exchange you promised to add more of your tattoos on me to help me win matches.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even bother with the shock from it. He goes and faints, he shouldn’t have woken up at all.

He gains consciousness from a delicious smell from the kitchen. Chanyeol’s back muscles very prominent as he changed into a sleeveless shirt this time. The dragon shifter raises his eyebrows at him and asks him to eat telling him.

“If you’re going to faint, it better be only because I am inside you”

“You pervert” Baekhyun yells nervous but also excited taking a seat at the table awed at the food prepared.

After dropping Baekhyun off at his apartment despite the smaller’s protests that he can get a cab. Chanyeol proceeded to grab his keys and drop him off. The kid was quiet during the whole ride refusing to even look him in the eye. He practically ran back in before even saying goodbye to him. Good thing he was able to placed his number in his phone to contact him. 

Chanyeol should be more guarded he knows. He shouldn’t have made an agreement with the kid especially when he was riding high on adrenaline that night. Still he’d be a fool if he didn’t accept it because he cannot deny how strong he was during the first match and it was because of the brat putting a magical tattoo on him. He’d have to reprimand Sehun for lying about the details of that night. 

_He must have done it to protect Jongdae_

He looks at the tattoo on his arm, a tattoo of an arrow that he never knew was there until last night appearing while him and Baekhyun were having sex. He’s decided that with this he is finally going to be able to get out of the mess he got dragged into and finally retrieve his pearl.

He looks at the tattoo on his arm, a tattoo of an arrow that he never knew was there until last night appearing while him and Baekhyun were having sex. He’s decided that with this he is finally going to be able to get out of the mess he got dragged into and finally retrieve his pearl.

Sehun has seen a lot of scary and terrible things with his time in the mafia. Though he isn’t part of the unit that enacts violence or tortures people. He has still seen a huge eyeful of it ever since he was a kid. Their boss believed its to help them to not be hesitant and to also make them afraid what would happen if they disobey him. Sehun still wasn’t afraid of him though. He thinks Jaejoong is just a spineless man. He also isn’t afraid of his Chanyeol hyung who last night just pierced his claw through a Jaguar shifter’s shoulder. Right now he is very afraid of Jongdae

Jongdae is glaring at Sehun and the wolf shifter has head bowed and looking up at him from time to time like a kicked puppy. It won’t work on him right now though

‘Why is the mafia captain always coming in here picking up Baekhyun?”

“Uhmmm maybe he just likes his tattoos?”

“Sehun I am not an idiot. Chanyeol picks him up twice a week and the next day Baekhyun comes back limping”

“Oh wow” Sehun whistles amazed because never has he seen Chanyeol be that hooked in a one night stand. His thoughts must be obvious because Jongdae is shooting him an angry look.

“Weirdly even with a limp. He seems to be more energetic”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Your store has been more busy”

“Well yeah I mean. I can’t believe my boss has yet to return until now”

“That boss of yours has always been weird”

“Still better than yours”

“That’s an understatement” Sehun says fiddling his fingers. Jongdae is the only one in the store because Baekhyun has left off to meet Chanyeol most likely. During the whole tournament, Chanyeol needs to focus completely with it so it means most of the work that he does is now being covered by Sehun and the other members.

Too much money has been invested in the continuous winning streak he has been experiencing. Even some gangs wanting to buy him out from Jaejoong which is scaring the man trying to get on Chanyeol’s good side. It seems holding his pearl as hostage isn’t working anymore like it used to.

“Has he still been bothering you?”Sehun asks biting his lip

Jongdae looks at the wolf hybrid who he has known for over a year now smiling inside at how protective he is and even going far at times to disobey his boss if he harasses him too much. 

“You know I can take care of myself” He replies with a smirk “I’d never allow a man like him to touch or push me around”

“Duh. You’re totally out of his league. Him and Luhan are perfect for each other”

“Well I hope. I’m not out of your league” Jongdae says making Sehun look up at him. He stares at him for another two minutes before thinking that why should his Chanyeol hyung have fun but not him. 

Jongdae shoots him a smile before flipping the sign to CLOSED. He leads Sehun to the back, the younger wolf hybrid blushing at how assertive Jongdae is.

Chanyeol is annoyed because when Baekhyun texted him to come to his apartment, he was expecting a good round of sex. Especially since he just came from a nasty drug bust that he had to intervene in so he needed to let off some steam. Ever since they have started this arrangement, the two of them would have sex at least thrice a week. Baekhyun is like an aphrodisiac for him everytime he is inside of him. He feels like he can keep going for many rounds going crazy in leaving marks on the boy.

Baekhyun is lovely, totally different from all his previous sexcapades in that he wants to stay after to cuddle the boy. Staring at the marks he left on his neck and thighs. He also learned that before Chanyeol. Baekhyun hadn’t really had much sex saying he is quite picky who he would grant that level of intimacy with, the most he would give them being blowjobs. He feels dirty especially if the person he is doing with doesn't connect well with his energy. He feels used but with Chanyeol, he admits that its so different. Chanyeol reasoned its maybe because he slept with a rare shifter. Yet he can’t help but be proud of that compliment that Baekhyun likes him that much. So anyway heading to his apartment, he expects for Baekhyun to jump on him, ready to suck his dick or kiss him passionately.

Instead what he got was a boner for seeing Baekhyun wearing shorts and an oversized shirt who is asking him to help him make candles.

“Candles?! What am I? your slave?” Chanyeol growls coming in watching the pots boiling with what seems to be wax.

“You said you’d give me energy!” Baekhyun argues hands on his waist as he stares Chanyeol down with a pout.

“With sex right?”

“Not just sex. You dragon idiot.” Baekhyun sighs turning his back to check on the wax. Chanyeol’s eyes focusing on how his ass fits well in those shorts. He wants to grab those sinful hips and just slam inside him then watching the way his cum will spill from that tight hole of his.

Great. He can feel his boner becoming more painful than ever. He should’ve walked out while he still had the chance but Baekhyun beckoned him closer to fill out the moulds.

“Sex isn’t the only way I gain my energy you know” Baekhyun clarifies.

“Hugs, kisses or spending activities together give me energy too! Plus I’ve never done much sex before meeting you”

“Yeah that was kinda obvious” He teases earning a whack from Baekhyun.

“Shut up. You’re lucky I even tapped your flat ass”

“Well this flat ass wasn’t the one that made you scream my name”

“I don't have a lot to compare you with!!” Baekhyun shouts blushing as Chanyeol smirks placing the wax into the moulds. Deciding that since he is already forced to do this, he might as well do it perfectly. He chooses a pretty candle pattern to design it.

Baekhyun just looks at him in awe happy to have someone joining him in with this hobby of his. He loves scented candles making them to help him relax and re-energize. None of his friends or even Junmyeon really helped him make it. So seeing Chanyeol smiling and humming as he makes him candles. He can’t help but smile warmly, happy that he is starting to have Chanyeol as a friend and not just an energy source. 

“Can we use these when we have sex?” Chanyeol suddenly asks holding a wide candle making Baekhyun squeak in surprise, throwing a pillow at him. 

And yeah Baekhyun and Chanyeol did use the candles for some sex later on. 

**I'll forget what I've done. I'll be redefined**

Chanyeol rolls his eyes dropping the documents over at Jaejoong’s secretary’s table. His afternoon is ruined seeing Luhan waiting there insincere wide smile on his face and all. He lets out a warning growl towards Luhan as he approaches him.

Jaejoong almost jumps from his seat at the growl. The man has been careful in assigning tasks to Chanyeol especially after last week while watching his triple threat match with a komodo dragon and wolverine shifter. The match had to be ended fast by one of the mafia gang leaders who had that shifter as their member. He looked like he was about to be broken beyond repair the way Chanyeol landed punch after punch. 

“Don’t be so mean Chan. You know I act as Jaejoong’s spokesperson now.” He says hands up to signal he means no harm “You scared him so hard last week. He doesn’t want to be in the same vicinity as you.”

Luhan is also enjoying the sudden cowardice Jaejoong has. It also has made him more arrogant and commanding other affairs of the mafia. Using it to his advantage thinking that since him and Chanyeol are close. He could use it as an advantage to scare the man, too bad the deer hybrid is just too dumb thinking Chanyeol is still wrapped in his pretty little finger. 

“Don’t make me gouge your eyes out Luhan” Chanyeol warns his claw appearing making Luhan take a step back.

“I am higher than you in this organization. You need to remember that. Plus with my recent wins, not only could I get my pearl back” He glances at Jaejoong who looks like he would pee himself any moment.

“I could even quit” He adds glaring at their boss trying to see if he’d challenge his claim. He got approached by the leader of the organization telling him that with his wins, he could be given a wish to be granted by them as an additional prize. Especially with how much money he is bringing in with how exciting his fights are.

Chanyeol scoffs grabbing his training bag ready to head to the arena for his fight. He needs to mentally prepare himself for the fight with the white tiger shifter later and talking to his former friend will just sour his mood.

Luhan can only frown at being disrespected, there was a time that Chanyeol would have listened and worshipped his every word but everything changed after he started hooking up with that demon tattooist a few months ago. He even goes as far now in blatantly obeying Jaejoong their boss.

He thinks he needs to remind him about the repercussions of his actions.

Baekhyun hasn’t really attended any of Chanyeol’s matches. Ever since the shifter explained to him about why he allowed himself to be tattooed by Baekhyun to win fights. He never really judged him for it understanding that Chanyeol has a different background than him. Not to mention sensing the energy surrounding him. He knows that he has went through a lot of suffering which he refuses to share. So the least Baekhyun can do is offer him the help that he can which is why even though he hasn’t said it out loud.

He doesn’t see Chanyeol as just an energy source. He sees him as a friend especially in moments where he would cook him lunch, drive him home and help make candles. The way the dragon shifter would joke around after they have sex and how he would tenderly pull him close not wanting him to be cold because Baekhyun gets cold easily. He hopes that Chanyeol sees that in him too that he is also a friend who he can trust.

Baekhyun invited Jongdae and Kyungsoo to come watch with him unfortunately Kyungsoo couldn’t make it as he had to host a private dinner party at his cafe. While Jongdae has yet to arrive, he texted Baekhyun that Sehun would pick him up. Today was Baekhyun’s day off meaning Jongdae was the only one who stayed at the shop.

Chanyeol managed to get him tickets to sit at the fifth row, he didn’t really like Baekhyun to come not wanting the boy to see the violence. He just shook his head saying he needs to see his new tattoo in action. Chanyeol had requested to have LOEY tattooed on his finger which Baekhyun did. 

When he asked him why, Chanyeol just grinned “I always wanted to be in a band, it would have been my nickname”

He gets shaken out of his thoughts receiving a text from Jongdae telling them they’d be late because Sehun needed to fix some trouble down the neighborhood. He texts him a reply to stay safe not noticing two shifters sitting on both sides of him. 

“Well hello cutie” A voice says making him look at his side to two men, no two hybrids beside him. Both of them lion hybrids who are grinning widely at him, Baekhyun would smile back but their smiles seem wrong like they have bad intentions. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at the two of them choosing to pretend there is an invisible wall between them.

“You’re that new tattoo artist over at Tetsurou’s crafts right?” The lion hybrid brunette says trying to get Baekhyun to talk to him. “I’m Lucas and this is Jaehyun!”

Baekhyun continued to ignore him eyes focused on the stage waiting for the first match to start which is for the female fighters. The defending champ another rare hybrid who is a harpy eagle. The lion hybrids continue to sneak glances at Baekhyun who isn’t oblivious to the staring. They’ve been eyeing the tattoo artist after hearing the news that he can grant performance enhancing tattoos on people. 

They have tried to book an appointment with said tattoo artist but the man in the counter would always tell the two that Baekhyun is booked and will not be accepting appointments. Recently its been hard for them to come to the shop with how much the town’s mafia members are patrolling around on guard just in case some other mafias might stir trouble. So now that they have the opportunity to finally approach him. They won’t let it slide so easily.

Baekhyun continues to ignore them too focused on the matches trying to hide his disgust at the blood and the sound of broken bones. What’s worse is the loud cheers coming from the audience spurring them on. He can’t help but frown recognizing the familiar scent in the air that is causing the wild adrenaline. His nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell.

Finally it’s Chanyeol’s match next and his opponent comes from the city of Daegu. Listening to the murmurs of the other people in the audience. The shifter isn’t unlike the other challengers, one is that he doesn’t come from a mafia gang. Instead he seems to part of the security of one of the millionaires in the audience. He requested a special match wanting to see a dragon shifter face against one of his bodyguards.

Everyone is in anticipation, even the lion hybrids beside him have stopped looking at him to concentrate on the match. The announcer in the middle starts their introductions with Chanyeol being the defending champ with a 15 win streak. Chanyeol doesn't look around the audience too focused on his opponent. His face serious as he stares his opponent down, Baekhyun himself is surprised at what his opponent is. His opponent being another rare creature,a haetae to be exact.

Baekhyun is suddenly nervous unsure if the tattoo he placed is enough to make him win tis match.

Baekhyun has always believed in the saying don’t judge a book by its cover after all they always assume his Yixing hyung as being this simple man not the overly influential government adviser that he is. Sometimes they even mistake Baekhyun’s looks as being a pushover but they should know that when things get too far. He can make even a guy like Kyungsoo cry using just a few words, not that he would ever do that because he likes Kyungsoo a lot.

However, the one in front of him doesn't think he can afford giving him enough patience. He came to the practice center where Chanyeol asked him to meet and while waiting for him in one of the sofas at the lobby. A pretty deer hybrid with the angriest expression he has ever seen approached him. Usually he would have a lot of patience in dealing with people who hate on him for no reason but he can’t do that. Especially right now when he wants to storm into the clinic to check on Chanyeol.

\---

“You’re the new fuck of Chanyeol huh?” He starts glaring at Baekhyun whose eyes widen.

“Well yeah” Baekhyun answers eyebrows raised confused

“Well I hope you know that’s all he wants from you” 

“At least he wants something from me unlike you” Baekhyun snaps making it Luhan’s turn to be shocked. 

“Also don’t come at me so rudely next time. You got it?” He adds putting a finger up and letting it glow as a small flame hovering above it. “Wouldn’t want your face to match your ugly attitude”

Luhan bit his lip taking a step back. The intensity of his glare lessening as he turned around and headed towards the exit. Baekhyun huffs walking down towards the clinic passing by people who are still hyped from the match. 

For the audience who watched the match between a haetae and a dragon, it was definitely memorable. Especially since they both have durable skin, their claws having difficulty in slashing deep wounds on each other as they landed blow after blow on one another. A completely physical fight where each of them had no signs of slowing or weakening. 

Things took a turn when the haetae headbutted Chanyeol, his horn suddenly appearing managing to slash Chanyeol’s cheek. So much blood dripping down from his face, they should have called off the match but they didn’t. Not when everyone was betting so much money, many of them betting on the haetae. Chanyeol seeing this and sneaking a glance at Jaejoong’s and Luhan’s smirking faces seemed to have triggered something in him.

_I won’t be used by you again! He thinks._ His arrow and pearl tattoo feeling warm giving him enough energy to deliver a kick to the haetae’s stomach. The sound of bones breaking filling the air as the shifter got slammed into the cage and choking blood. He was knocked out cold, everyone cheering for him. 

Baekhyun just wants to check on him to make sure he’s fine however upon entering the infirmary. Said dragon shifter has his arms wrapped around someone else, Chanyeol’s face buried in their chest as he pulls the person closer. The person’s back is turned away from him making it difficult for Baekhyun to see their face.

Baekhyun should have approached to check on Chanyeol but at that moment. An unpleasant feeling came over him distorting his energy something that he was never used to.

It triggers a completely unwanted memory he had buried so many years ago. 

“You need to remember what your role here in this family” Kyuhyun says his foot on Baekhyun’s hand. Not enough pressure to break it but enough to hurt and for tears to form in his eyes.

“You are to take care of young master Junmyeon. He might fool himself into thinking you’re his sibling but you need to remember you’re not. You’re a tool to maintain the riches and luck of the family. Understood?” He asks when Baekhyun makes no response he steps on his foot harder making him cry out. 

Baekhyun runs down the hallway uncaring if people are shooting him looks. All he wants is to get away.

_How foolish of him to think that people would learn to need him because they love or care for him when all they wanted really is to just use him._

Sehun winces watching the punching bag fly to the other side of the gym. Chanyeol being in a bad mood is an understatement. It’s a good thing the next match is still a month away. Otherwise his opponents will end up worse than that punching bag. 

“You should go over there” Jongin points out putting tape on his fingers. He has a match later on and he does not want to risk getting hurt by Chanyeol.

“I think fighting him would prepare you well for your next match”

“Didn’t you complain you wanna fight more matches?”

“I think I’d be in a total division. Preferably one away from rare shifters”

“Sehun! We need more punching bags. Come practice with me now!” Chanyeol shouts throwing a pair of boxing gloves at him. Sehun can only smile shakily looking at the gloves then at Jongin who is grinning at him.

_I am gonna have to cancel my date with Jongdae later on._ He thinks knowing how much of a beating he is about to have. Meanwhile Jongdae himself is also panicking because Baekhyun has not been answering his calls. Only sending a last minute text that he is off to visit his family and that he won’t be accepting any appointments at all. It’s weird though because Baekhyun has never been absent this long. He just hopes that he gets back soon.

“So I’ll just put you on the waiting list until our tattoo artist returns” Jongdae smiles taking the filled out form from the tall man. 

“Great. I can’t wait for it” The man smiles back putting on his sunglasses. 

“I’ll talk to you soon Mr. Wu.”

\--

Junmyeon frowns looking at his phone to see no texts from Baekhyun. This is the third week already when his brother was not able to send his usual texts of good morning or a picture of his breakfast or newly made candles. It’s strange but then there have been moments when Baekhyun had been quiet.

In fact if you were to ask their parents on who was the noisiest child. People would be shocked to learn it was Junmyeon who was the more sociable one, the one to gladly sing or play the piano during family gatherings while Baekhyun would hide in his room not wanting to be near anyone. It was only during their teenage years that Baekhyun became the bubbly sunshine that he is.

He shoots a text to his spy over in Seongnam, the one in charge to keep an eye on Baekhyun just to see how well his brother is doing. He promised that he would never meddle in his brother’s affairs in becoming independent but that doesn’t mean he can’t be worried. After texting his spy in Seongnam, he decides to dial another number. After the second ring, the person on the other line picks up.

“It's time for us to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

_Weeks ago_

This isn’t what he was expecting when entering into a contract with a dragon hybrid. Baekhyun was supposed to be drunk with energy every time him and Chanyeol would have sex. Instead he’d end up too sore and needing more hours to sleep and recover.

I feel like I am the one who got the short end of this deal. He thinks looking at the mirror to see new bruises on his neck and chest. Maybe he should limit the amount of times that they do this. It’s not like he needs much energy now to complete his training. He’s starting to think that Chanyeol is the one who needs him more than he lets on. 

“Same time next week?” Chanyeol asks him helping him put his shirt on because his wrists ache. He was a little bit rough holding them together above his head while he slammed into Baekhyun.

“Uh I actually have a lot of tattoo appointments next week” Baekhyun stutters trying not to sound so sore

“Oh? You shouldn’t work too hard.” He advised wrapping a red scarf around Baekhyun. The scarf was something that Chanyeol bought him a week ago since the boy commented how easy is it for him to get cold. Plus the color red looked good on him, he even had a dragon logo embroidered on it in case Baekhyun would come into trouble. They would know that he is associated with him. 

“I’m not a baby” Baekhyun grumbles, pawing Chanyeol’s hands away who continues to fix his outfit like he is some sort of child. Although something tells him that Chanyeol enjoys dressing him up like he’s some treasure to be shown around. 

“I never said you were. I’m just worried that you wouldn’t be able to do your magic if you get sick” He smirks, making Baekhyun roll his eyes because of course Chanyeol only sees him as that and nothing else. He doesn’t look back at the sneer being directed to him instead reaching for his jacket as he stomps outside. 

**I wanna be the one you steal, I wanna be the one you shield**

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if this is a blessing in disguise or the calm before the storm. He has been glancing at Baekhyun for the past half hour. The boy typing quietly on his laptop not even wearing his usual headphones where he would be singing out loud. The boy entered the shop and didn't even say more than his usual 5-sentence paragraph. His words just being “A cup of iced americano” and “Thanks” as he grabs his order not shooting Kyungsoo another glance. He has been there for a half hour now and in that half hour, he hasn’t even got up to ask for honey or syrup to put in his bitter drink. Heck he didn’t even pester him for his usual sweets! This is strange indeed.

Kyungsoo was just about ready to confront and question him when the shop was suddenly filled with high school students. Baekhyun seemed to notice how crowded and noisy it had become, folded his laptop and exited the cafe not bothering to say goodbye to the cafe owner.

Jongdae did ask Baekhyun once how his powers worked. He was never really much to pry over the supernatural thinking it is none of his business. However after their fifth customer of the day who came in all gloomy and left like she could practically fart sunshine. His curiosity got the best of him so he asked Baekhyun.

“So like are you some sort of genie, Baekhyun?” he asks, wiping down the counters. It's been a quiet week the past few days due to the tattoo artist being away to finish some important matters which he kept private.

“Like is there no limit to your power so long as you get energy?”

Baekhyun grins from his spot on the ground. His usual smile not reaching his eyes.

“Of course there is. Life is like a contract you know. You have to follow all terms and agreements if you don’t want any retributions” He answers, grabbing one of the candles to light up and relax him for the next appointment. He can’t help but groan because it’s Lucas again.The hybrid is just so stubborn to get in his pants.

He decides to go relax outside the alleyway first before facing the hybrid. He wasn’t really expecting Luhan to be there. The deer hybrid is glaring at him making Baekhyun shoot his own glare back. His stance ready to inflict pain to protect himself if possible. 

“We need to talk” Luhan starts making Baekhyun back down. “Its about Chanyeol and me”

Chanyeol doesn’t care if he is driving recklessly as he swerves at a corner. All he cares about after Sehun receives a text from Jongdae that Baekhyun is back. He is just so happy hearing that because the tattoo artist just went and left not answering his texts at all asking him where he is. He would pass by the boy’s apartment hoping the lights would be open signalling his presence but nothing. No Baekhyun for 3 weeks, none at all.

“Who was that jerk?” Chanyeol shouts, unable to hide his anger at seeing Baekhyun with another man. Is that the reason why he refused to answer his calls? Because he has found someone else he finds interesting and what’s worse was it was a shifter from a rival gang.

Baekhyun huffs still refusing to properly acknowledge him as he enters his apartment uncaring if Chanyeol follows him inside who despite being angry helps take offs Baekhyun’s coat and hangs it. The shorter one goes into the kitchen preparing two cups of tea. It's raining outside and he’s too tired to argue. Also it's raining very hard and he isn’t that heartless to make Chanyeol rush out the rain.

“Baekhyun. I just want you to answer me” He frowns remembering how the handsome idiot pulled his Baekhyun close to him and the smaller comfortably resting his head on his chest while the man purred. Heat glowing from his chest warming Baekhyun’s soft mochi cheeks. The image of it is making his chest hurt and claws itching to come out and tear that man’s pretty face apart.

“I’m tired Yeol okay? If you just want me to work on your tattoo. I can’t. I’m too busy” Baekhyun groans seeing Chanyeol still looking at him angrily. Steam coming out from the man’s body, he finds himself not having the patience to deal with an angry legendary shifter and chooses to enter the bathroom leaving Chanyeol still fuming.

“After everything we’ve been through. Is that how you only see us?” Chanyeol asks shocking Baekhyun realizing his mistake. 

Did that jerk not smell him on Baekhyun? Chanyeol growls to himself. Sure he hasn’t seen Baekhyun in 2 weeks because he was training for his upcoming match but also because the tattoo artist refused to answer his calls and texts so his scent might have faded away just like how Baekhyun’s scent has started to disappear from his own apartment.

Finally mustering up the courage to confront the smaller, he arrives at the workplace of Baekhyun. He’s shocked when the artist comes out with a handsome man acting and dressed so differently from when they used to hang out. The man who he immediately smelled from a few steps away as a hybrid and not just any hybrid but the same hybrid species like Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol! Ah!” Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol pushes his bathrobe down, his body still wet from his shower but the moisture evaporates upon being touched by Chanyeol’s warm hands. His hand resting on his neck, the soft warm touch causing his tattoo of a peony to appear.

“Will never get tired of seeing this appear just from my touch” He says kissing it enjoying the way it softly glows and become heated from his touch. Baekhyun pants and squirms hating how Chanyeol is enjoying this. he may also hate himself from being weak for the dragon hybrid.

“You only like my touch right, Byun?” He smirks thumb flicking at his hardening nipples. Baekhyun bites back a moan refusing to stroke his ego any further.

Ever since the hybrid found out that Baekhyun’s tattoos have never appeared during sex. He suddenly thinks he is this god of sex or something for causing him to do something so rare. It’s not just because of the fantastic sex but also because Baekhyun has started to have feelings which made him vulnerable and comfortable enough to show his tattoos.

He is shaken out of his thoughts when he feels rough skin thumbing the tip of his hard member. His head thrown back and mouth going into a moan. Chanyeol takes that as an opportunity in devouring his mouth, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Just like every kiss he’s ever given to Baekhyun, he always found it weird that despite the man's work of being a fighter and having such rare blood in his veins. His kisses were demanding yet always so tender, his body feels like its being set on fire but not the way it burns to hurt but more of it burns away all the awful feelings inside of him. He just wishes it was enough to burn away the thought Chanyeol still loves his ex.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's legs up revealing his pink hole, his fingers wasted no time slowly sliding in the tight hole carefully preparing him. His other hand continuing to caress his soft skin, lingering longer on where his tattoos are like the one on the side of his right thigh. It feels too much like the touch of a lover.

"You don't fuck me like a lover. Fuck me like a whore so that I can sleep already." hisses his voice sounding wet hoping that the dragon will see it as eagerness. He attempts to move trying to lie on his stomach so he wouldn’t be able to see him but a hard grip on his waist prevents it.

“No Baek. I will fuck you however I want. Gonna make sure that you only want my touch” He says now peppering kisses on his neck. The kisses making his body shiver more in need as he keeps sucking marks all over his chest and neck.

"You stupid dragon" Baekhyun chokes at the slow thrusts of Chanyeol's fingers in his entrance. The dragon enjoying how his soft and tight walls clench around his fingers. He watches Baekhyun’s face whose eyes are still closed while furiously biting his lips to keep himself from moaning. He hates how he can no longer seem to stomach looking at him in the eye for long periods of time now.

He cups Baekhyun’s member using his thumb to rub the tip precum continuously leaking and coating his large han. Baekhyun cannot help but moan his hips jerking trying to get more. His hole hungrily swallowing his fingers, pleased to hear his lover moan unrestrainedly for him as he rubs in sync at his prostate and glans, to hear the sweet little whimpers and whines that fall unbidden from his lips. The sound drives Chanyeol crazy who has become rougher with his fingering, his thick and long fingers spreading him wide and producing wet slapping sounds.

“Ahhh Stoppp!” Baekhyun whines clenching tighter around his fingers, he redoubles his efforts, rubbing his prostate just a bit harder to tip him over the edge. Baekhyun’s back arches off the edge as his orgasm hits him, his cum spurting on Chanyeol’s hand.

He blames it on horniness with how easily he came and how he is tired already. Chanyeol continues to stroke his cock, not releasing him until his orgasm is finished and he tries weakly to get away from his hand, overstimulated. He thinks that Chanyeol must not be getting any action too with the way he brought his hand up and licked Baekhyun’s cum off his hand. The sight making his dick twitch again.

Chanyeol doesnt hide the smirk of satisfaction with having pleased and pleasured Baekhyun like this. That dragon hybrid that was with him a while ago can only wish that he can touch and satisfy Baekhyun like this. He needs to make sure his lover is well marked and well scented after tonight.

His eyes glowing, he removes all his clothes and doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s eyes linger on his stomach and dick.

“Shit. I’m suddenly glad you fingered me,” he pants, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and the red marks on his skin. The sight makes Chanyeol crazy as he throws himself over the other’s petite body, covering him with his much larger body. His hands on either side of his head, their faces inches from each other. He captures his lips in a soft kiss with Baekhyun seeming to finally wrap his arms around his neck pulling him to deepen the kiss.

“I hope you still know how to use that dick of yours” He teases when they pull away, Chanyeol just smirks already used to the teasing from Baekhyun during sex. His soft hands exploring every muscle on Chanyeol’s body focusing on his chest and stomach.

His knee pressing itself on the monster between Chanyeol’s thighs that is already half hard making the hybrid moan. He bites his lip enjoying the attention being given but it soons gets lost when

“Just fuck me already so you can go back to him” Baekhyun says voice empty as he wraps his legs around his waist. Chanyeol frowns in annoyance but follows reaching for his cock with his right hand, guiding the tip to rest against his hole. Baekhyun stares at him eyes challenging

He pushes in Baekhyun’s body tip breaching his tight entrance making the smaller hiss as he is speared by the dragon hybrid’s cock stretching him.

“Shhhh. It’s okay, baby” Chanyeol whispers peppering kisses on his cheek as he continues the slow pace of entering him. After a few minutes he manages to bottom out inside the smaller who has been letting out small needy whimpers. He takes that as his cue to thrust and grind inside the tight and warm heat.

Gradually, he increases the pace and strength of his thrusts, pulling out completely before pushing back in. The slow pace is torture of alternating between stuffing him full and leaving him empty with each thrust. His hole twitching every time he pulls out and gives in easily when the tip teases and slides into him again completely knocking the wind out of him.

Chanyeol can’t help but smirk seeing how needy Baekhyun’s body is for him. He is the only one allowed to do it and no one else. Other people are not worthy enough to see such a glorious sight. He would beat them all up.

He's overwhelmed by the assault on his prostate and shoves his nose in Chanyeol’s neck biting the skin to hold back, his moans and wines that are starting to sound like sobs of pleasure. He will not give the hybrid the sense of satisfaction. His nails graze against the toned muscles of his back scratching and marking them. The loud and wet sounds filling the room of him smacking inside him and hitting his prostate.

“I better not see you with that jerk again” Chanyeol pants above him his hips wildly thrusting inside of him messing with his insides as his prostate continues to be abused. The way he is fucking him is just too deep and so rough. His body a traitor for even clenching around him so tight. Chanyeol feels the same missing the sensation of his body as he continues to slam into him, his fingers caressing his chest and neck.

Baekhyun can’t answer too lost in pleasure and doesn't take long for him to orgasm a second time cum splattering on both their tummies

Baekhyun whines his hole tightening around the hybrid’s thick cock, his hands flicking against Chanyeol’s nipples to help him orgasm which he does cumming inside of him. Warm cum filling inside his belly, the feeling painful and amazing at the same time. He cums again for the third time.

The sound of his gasps becoming needier when Chanyeol pulls away, grabbing his dick that is still hard, he moves near Baekhyun’s face. He smears the head in a circle around his' lips, painting them, the scent making Baekhyun dizzy as he opens his mouth and Chanyeol thrusts inside shallowly.

“You look so good with my cock stuffing you” He groans running his fingers through Baekhyun’s damp hair. He purrs from the tender touch taking more of his dick with his mouth. He could never take him all the way, the artist makes up for it with his eagerness, spit and precum spilling down his chin as he gags and sucks on it.

Looking down at Baekhyun’s well marked body covered in his scent and cum is too much as he spills down his throat, Baekhyun trying hard to swallow all of it, his hands holding on to Chanyeol’s ass but some still spilled and coat his face. Chanyeol carefully avoiding his eyes and nose as the warm cum covers his face and drip down to his chest.

Chanyeol cleans him up afterwards, both of them lying in the bathtub. The water becoming warm from his powers making it feel like he is relaxing in a hot spring. It was so relaxing he didn’t have the strength to soap himself leaving Chanyeol to do it for him and even as far as patting him dry.

“You can’t sleep beside me!” He groans pouting as he is softly placed on the bed but Chanyeol just chuckles, hands wrapping around his tiny waist to pull him close. His soothing warmth killing any other protests as Baekhyun relaxes into the hug with Chanyeol resting his face on his shoulder and pressing soft kisses.

“Your feet are so cold.” He frowns rubbing the smaller feet with his own making the other huff as he pulls the blankets over him.

“Why do you even insist to have a blanket when you have me??” Chanyeol argues trying to tug it away. Baekhyun blushes glad he has his back turned against the shifter.

“Blankets are still here in the morning with me that's why” Baekhyun wants to say but he doesn't want to ruin the afterglow.

“We should go grab lunch tomorrow before my match” Chanyeol whispers nuzzling his nose at the crook of Baekhyun’s neck to inhale more of their mixed scent.

**You can pull me under. You can raise everything to the ground**

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon shifter Chanyeol and tattooist Baekhyun is just woah. When I saw the prompt, I am a real weakling for mafia aus and doing some random research for dragons and Baekhyun is cute but also wanted him to be a badass in a way by having him be a magical tattoo artist and a fuck buddy sort of way. I removed some of the smut for now and will add to it later


End file.
